


Esa cosita, mi primero amor

by Rkhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién ha paso la primaria sin un amor? Ni Hibari es la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa cosita, mi primero amor

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fue uno de los one-shot más decentes que he hecho así que necesitaba estar aquí a pesar de que ha pasado 5 años mínimo desde que lo escribí y que además ni siquiera sé donde esta el archivo original.

Cuando uno es joven hay muchas cosas que ignora. El conocimiento nunca deja de sorprendernos, y cuando somos niños nos ataca tan frecuentemente que luego, el resto de la vida, nos parece aburrida en comparación.

Así, como todo niño que empieza a estudiar el mundo con la emoción del mejor juego –aunque en su caso con algo más de… ferocidad –Hibari Kyouya ha sido atacado por algo espectacular y de importancia sin igual. El primer amor.

El pequeño moreno no tenía poco más de 6 años cuando ocurrió. Siempre consciente de su papel como protector del orden –quién sabe de dónde lo había heredado –recorría la primaria y el kínder de Namimori mordiendo hasta la muerte a quien se atraviese a desobedecer alguna regla, y un día, como tantos otros, cuando se disponía a castigar a unos bulliciosos chiquillos, sucedió.

Llegó hasta el montón de niños –unos cinco enanos bulliciosos –que rodeaba algo y ni bien vieron su sombra que se proyectaba desde atrás salieron corriendo. Eso era inútil, los alcanzaría uno por uno, eso fue algo que no hizo. En su lugar se quedó estático frente a un herbívoro con pedigrí de lujo tirado frente a él. La cosita, como la llamo en su cabeza, se incorporó con torpeza sin despegar los grandes ojos caramelos del pelinegro, como una gacela acorralada.

¿Qué hiso Hibari?

Por primera –y única –vez en su vida, salió corriendo. Huyó.

Al otro día, luego de una larga reflexión y meditar sí practicar un Harakiri* para remedar su orgullo, decidió observar al herbívoro con fines "científicos" y redimir su falta.

Desapareció de las clases  _1 'A'_  sin que ningún maestro dijese nada, y se pasó el día entre sombras estudiando la cosita. Tenía muchas dudas. Para empezar: ¿Por qué todos le dejaban solo? ¿No era que los herbívoros andaban en manada y protegían a los débiles?; encima lo molestaban ¿no se daban cuanta que esa cosita debía estar en una caja de cristal? Niños estúpidos, herbívoros traicioneros. Pero lo más importante era ¿por qué una niña estaba usando un delantal celeste? Eso, a pesar de que era un animalito tan indefenso, debía ser castigado… y también tendría la oportunidad de acercársele.

Lo decidió y en la hora del descanso, cuando la cosita estaba alejada de la manada, sentada quieta en un columpio, se acercó y el herbívoro se giró viéndolo asustado hasta el punto de temblar visiblemente.

—Tu nombre. — exigió una de las cosas que más le estaban picando en la curiosidad. Él niño de celeste no respondió, dio un salto y sin pensar –por instinto –salió a correr. Hibari chasqueó la lengua y fue tras él. No había hecho ni diez metros cuando lo capturó del cuello. —Tú —la voz salió como de ultratumba. —… nombre.

—Sa-sawada. — le contestó el crio con voz aguda y quebradiza. —Tsuna..yoshi. — el moreno le soltó y el otro cayó de rodillas dándole la espalda. Se giró para verlo asustado hasta la medula.

—Eres un niño. — llegó a la conclusión casi con felicidad. —Ahora no tendré que castigarte. — él, ahora descubierto, niño parpadeó confundido.

—¿Por qué…— habló bajito— me castigarías? — le mayor se acuclilló frente a él y habló serio, como siempre, un tono particularmente extraño en un niño.

—Pensé que eras una niña. — le señaló el delantal que era el uniforme. — Pareces una niña con uniforme de niño. — el castaño volvió a pestañar un par de veces hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Tonto! — gritó con su aguda voz y salió corriendo, tropezando un par de veces.

Por segunda vez en la semana, Hibari no se movió. Lo había hecho llorar, y no se sentía ni bien ni mal. Era, probablemente, una mezcla de ambas cosas. Unos años más tarde lo clasificaría como "sentimientos encontrados", pero ahora solo sabía que la cara de Sawada Tsunayoshi cuando lloraba era extremadamente herbívora, algunos lo clasificarían como “linda”, no que él pensara de esa forma. Le gustaba verla, pero sentía algo de culpa hacerlo llorar. Tenía que seguir investigando.

Así empezó el acoso típico del "niño que molesta a la niña –o niño –que le gusta".

Lo esperaba al bajar del autobús escolar a inspeccionar su guardarropa, le pasaba las manos por el pelo peinándolo mientras Tsuna temblaba y lo obligaba a comer junto a él en el almuerzo para cerciorarse que se alimentara apropiadamente. Por su lado el herbívoro no decía casi ninguna palabra y temblaba como una hoja, pero pasaron las semanas y fue capaz de mirar por lo menos a la cara al mayor. Cuando estuvo seguro que no le haría daño los temblores se fueron y con los meses hasta le platicaba. El niño de primaria casi nunca contestaba algo más que un "hmm" perezoso y si él hablaba de algo normalmente contenía la frase "los morderé hasta la muerte". También se había auto-proclamado su dueño luego darle una paliza a quien se hozó empujarlo. A Tsuna eso no le molestaba; era más que feliz: tenía un amigo y no le acosaban otros niños.

Aun tarde, cuando el menor compartía unos onigiris con Hibari, este le beso. Un roce efímero en la comisura de los labios que lo dejo como una piedra.

—Tenías arroz. —fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse a ver otro lado, evitando que viera las manchas rojas que se formaron en sus mejillas. Por un impulso se había acercado demasiado.

—Gra-gracias. — contestó el castaño rojo hasta el cuello tocándose el lugar del contacto, había quedado un persistente cosquilleo ahí.

Al otro día, cuando se encontró con el moreno luego de bajar del autobús se repitió esta vez en la mejilla. Los demás niños quedaron viéndoles con ojos como platos, pero ninguno dijo nada, estaban más que conscientes de lo que podría pasarle si lo hacían.

—¿Por qué…? — intentó preguntar Tsuna mirando el suelo con la cara quemándole.

—¿Te molesta? — dijo inalteradamente el otro niño.

—No — contestó bajito y el moreno le tomó de la mano llevándolo hasta las puertas del edificio. Tsuna apretó el agarre y lo siguió viéndolo de soslayo. Estaba feliz, inexplicablemente feliz.

Solo paso una semana hasta que, en la azotea, donde lo había conducido el mayor, Hibari le besó en los labios. El menor no los supo hasta en ese momento, pero lo había estado deseando. Todas sus preocupaciones y miedos pueriles se esfumaron en esos segundos y estuvo claro. Quería a Hibari-san; no lo quería como a su mamá, o su papá, o al nono. Pero lo quería y le gustaba mucho. Se quedó viéndolo con los ojos cristalinos, como si fueran caramelo líquido bajo el sol y antes de que el mayor pudiera preguntar de qué esa actitud, soltó:

—Quiero a Hibari-san. — el niño de ojos grises pestañó un par de veces, sonrió como pocas ocasiones trazando una suave curva con sus labios y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez entreabriendo sus labios.

Tsuna le imitó, y poniéndose de puntitas se apretó más contra él. Sus labios se separaron más y el bendito instinto les hiso rozar las lenguas en un cándido beso. Duró unos segundos hasta que el mayor se separó por una interrupción. Miró hacia un lado encontrando una de las sensei de la escuela. La mujer les miraba petrificada con una mano tapando la boca, seguramente abierta. Recobró la compostura y se acercó muy lentamente, como si fuesen animalitos que podrían huir. Las manos de Tsuna temblaban entre las suyas, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Habira-kun. — dijo la mujer tratando de mantener firme y suave su voz. —No deberías hacer eso. — el tono era tan dulzón que al pelinegro le molesto.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó como si hablase con un igual. Firme y serio.

—Porque está mal. — ambos chicos se tensaron. El presentimiento de Tsuna parecía correcto.

—¿Por qué lo dice? — preguntó de nuevo Hibari esta vez más enojado, eso no podía estar mal, era agradable, era dulce y tierno. ¿De qué hablaba esa hembra?

—Los niños besan a las niñas. — dijo acercándose un poco más y tomando de debajo de los hombros a Tsuna y lo alzó como si pesase lo que una almohada. — Y eso cuando son adultos. — no le estaba prestando casi atención a la mujer, solo mirada los ojos llorosos de su cosita.

—¿Esta contra les reglas? — jamás en la vida le había costado tanto mantener la voz. Solo necesitaba saber eso y castigaría a la mujer por hacer llorar a su Tsunayoshi.

—Sí. — le contestó con voz melancólica. —Bajemos, Hibari-kun. — el niño se giró y caminó delante de ellos, no podía ver de nuevo al castaño, si lo hacía, rompería las reglas. No aguantaría verlo llorar, apenas soportaba los bajos sollozos que escuchaba desde su espalda.

Lo último que vio Tsuna fue la espalda del pequeño Hibari-san perderse en los pasillos vacíos. La maestra lo dejó en el kínder con su pequeño e infantil corazón roto. Lloró y con lo único que se consoló fue con que al día siguiente vería a Hibari-san. Pero no fue así. Ni el siguiente, ni el que le siguió a ese. Nunca más volvió a ver la mirada amable de su primero amor, solo esos ojos que se afilaban más con el tiempo y castigaban a cualquiera que rompiera las reglas con la misma fuerza que se había castigado a él mismo y a su cosita, que siempre sería un niño, y por lo tanto, nunca dejaría que nadie se le acercase.

 


End file.
